


Fuck If I know! [Levi Ackerman X Dave Strider]

by SojournTime



Category: Free!, Homestuck, Possible others - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Basically stomp but with teenagers and shitty rhymes, Blame him, M/M, Multi, and mike gave me an idea, crack ships, im sorry, it was like 3 am, just dont even
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SojournTime/pseuds/SojournTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After some fights, both physical and with rhymes, and some encouragement from an unlikely shipper, these two bitter rivals end up falling for each other. Maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shots Fired

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Mike Actually this is all his fault. He is why this fanfiction even was conceived. I blame him.

It all started at lunch. At Warnng Crros O’re High, you were not defined by your interests, clothes, or classes, but by whether you could drop sicknasty beats and rhymes. There were several groups at this school, and if you were lucky enough, you’d end up in one of the top two: The Survey Corps, or Sburb Scratch. The other groups, M.P.B, Garrison, Paradox Space, and Dream Bubble, were decent. They obviously couldn’t compare to the top, but that didn’t stop them from trying. If you weren't in any of them, you were nothing. 

It was sixth period lunch. The leaders of Sburb Scratch, ironic rhyme kings Dave and Dirk Strider, were talking with their crew in the lunch courtyard. A few members of the Survey Corps were nearby- the two groups were ultimate rivals, and constantly went head to head. Dave, who always had a way with words, was down talking a few members of the Survey Corps to his almost-boyfriend, Karkat. 

“Hey, KK, I heard the S.C. actually has meetings to practice their raps, but it looks like it doesn’t help their shitty rhymes.”  
“Heh, you got that right. They can’t handle on the spot creativity, like us.”  
“Yeah! And what about Rusty Keys over there? Whats her deal? Does she really think she can rhyme to music boxes? Shame. A newbie like her needs a real team to teach her what's what, not Eyebrows and Shorty McRenaissance.”

Rift Bethania, the transfer student, could indeed drop rhymes to music boxes. Even the old ones that needed keys to work. That earned her a spot in the top, and her nickname. Upon hearing Dave’s words, though, she rolled her eyes and left the courtyard to spend the rest of lunch in the library. It was a normal thing for her.

Shorty McRenaissance, however, was not as cool headed as Rift. His name was Levi, and he had just about had enough of Dave’s insults. ‘He calls me short one more time, He’ll have a black eye.’ He thought.

“Hey KK, he's even shorter than you! I mean how can a junior be that short! I bet he sits on textbooks at home during dinner!”  
“Oh Yeah, Dave? Why don’t you come over here and say that?”  
“Levi, Don’t!” Eyebrows (also known as Erwin) said, trying to force Levi to sit down again.  
“Now, now, listen to Eyebrows and be a good little munchkin!” Dave called back.  
That was it. Levi was in front of Dave in seconds, and next thing he knew, Levi’s fist was flying towards his face. Jumping up to dodge, Dave tried to kick the other’s legs out from under him. Soon, they were having a full blown fight. It was only stopped when Rose and Rift, who had heard the commotion from the library, hit the two boys on the head with the spine of a book. 

They fell to the ground, holding their heads in pain.  
Rose and Rift looked at each other.  
“Voices of Dragons? Nice choice, Rose.”  
“I’d have to say the same for you, Rift. Ironside was a very nice finish to that trilogy.”  
“Oh I know, it's my third time reading them.” And with that, the girls walked back to the library.

Dave was the first to recover from the hit to the head. Standing up, he glared at the raven haired boy.  
“We’ll settle this the good old way. Rap battle, after school, Fiction Park, The Survey Corps vs. Sburb Scratch. Don’t be late.” He said.  
“It's a deal, Strider.” Levi growled back, brushing the dirt off his pants.


	2. Beats Outside The Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff goes down in rhymes, and a character from a completely different anime shows up to foreshadow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried.

Now, there is something you must understand, dear reader. Levi and Dave may hate each other with a burning passion, but not everyone in the groups is like this. Rose and Rift get along nicely, sharing their love in dark fantasy. Dirk Strider and Erwin Smith respect each other quite a bit as well. There are many friendships that extend outside these teams, so don't think that its all hate and no love in this school. Actually, there is quite a bit of love.

The school day was over. Hordes of kids pushed through the doors, but the usual clamor of noise was hushed today. Word had spread about the incident at lunch. Though everyone acted cool, and seemed to not care, most would end up in Fiction Park.

Sburb Scratch and The S.C. were gathering all their members to head to the local park. The rules for said battle are this:  
The team chooses one member to start off, or the two challengers start off.  
You can tag a total of three people in at any time during the battle, but only one at a time. 

It's quite simple. While it's not a written rule, its disgraceful to target people, be wrongly hurtful, and deliberately triggering, to anyone. That's one of the many ways to get kicked out of these teams. 

Slowly, kids started to gather in Fiction Park. Dave and Sburb Scratch arrived first, but only just before Levi and the Survey Corps. It was going to a sick match. The anticipation, excitement, and tension (maybe some of the sexual even. Angsty hormonal teenagers am I right?), was ubiquitous and almost palpable. 

Suddenly a hush went over the crowd as the first rhythm was started. Dirk had started a beat. Rift soon joined in stomping her feet and beating on a lamp post. Others followed making a tune almost. It just need some lyrics. 

Dave started.

Dave: Well look what we have here. I can't understand why people would shake with fear. Shorter than a seventh grader, but I'd expect you to be greater. Your small size, it’s not exactly a prize.

Levi: If your shades are only there to hide when you cry, then I don't really need to try. Don't let my size deceive you, mislead you. One day I'll be famous in rhythm, famous in rhyme. You'll only be famous for your crimes. Crimes against the beats. Can't even compete with this feat of masterful execution. Go back to your lame institution, sorry for the intrusion. With my free form evolution, but it’s time for you to get a lesson from the lyric wiz, and I hope you're taking notes. Be prepared for a quiz.

Dave: oh no! This Shorty's spittin' fire, trying to raise himself higher,. Hey how's that pedestal? Cause let me tell ya, you look like a fool. Stuck in the past with your primitive tools. Try to the ruler of cool, the ironic rhyme king, but my sick beats will make your ears ring. I've no cage on my creative flow, I thinks it's time for you to let go.

Levi: Tch. Targeting others to make you higher is not something that gonna make you cool. You're just falling in a pit when you throw you little fits, and you seem like you just can't take the hits. It's time for you to grow up, and really learn what life is. Learn to handle the fight’s bitter kiss, cause it'll kill you if you don't. I think that's something you missed. 

Dave had reached his limit, and knew if he didn't stop he would break rules. With a wave of his hand, he spoke. "I'm done. This is pointless. We're going in circles." 

There were gasps from people in the crowd and on both teams. Levi 'tched', but nodded. The tune died away and people begin to disperse. 

A cute blond kid with strawberry eyes ran up to Dave as people were leaving. "Dave! What happened? That was unlike you." 

"Hey Nagisa. I don't know man. I just couldn't think anymore. " Dave replayed before looking around. "Hey, don't breath a word of any of this to another soul, OK? Look Levi envenoms me so much. But I like it. I spur and rile him up just because I want to hate him. I abhor him. He's knotty in way that makes me want to break him. You know what I'm sayin'?"

Nagisa smiled an evil little smile, and looked at Dave. "Oh hun. You got it baaaad!" 

Dave was taken aback by Nagisa's words. "What! No! I hate him! For a college student you sure are childish!" Dave punched him casually in the arm. 

"Whatever you say Dave. Just be careful! See ya!" Nagisa ran to join his boyfriend who was calling him. 

"Like I could ever fall for that raven haired kid. Pfft what does Nagisa know?"


End file.
